brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Declaration of Independence/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, fills a water balloon and then holds the filled balloon. A robot, Moby, is with him. TIM: Okay, you go around the back of the house and create a distraction. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What? MOBY: Beep! TIM: I am not being bossy. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Yes, I know you don't have to do what I say. Moby hands Tim a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What was the Declaration of Independence all about? From, Darrin. TIM: Hey, let's take a break. The Declaration of Independence was just that. In seventeen seventy-six, the thirteen American colonies declared that they were going to form a new country totally independent, or separate, from Great Britain. A map shows the thirteen American colonies, along the East Coast. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, up until that time, Great Britain had ruled the colonies, even though they were all the way across the ocean. The map shows the thirteen American colonies and Great Britain, separated by an ocean. TIM: It made a lot of sense at first, maybe, but the colonies developed their own identity, and they had a lot of disagreements with their British rulers. In seventeen seventy-four, representatives from twelve of the thirteen colonies met in the First Continental Congress. They wrote a declaration of rights and grievances and addressed it to the King of England. An image shows the First Continental Congress meeting. One man addresses the others from a lectern while some stand, some sit, and one kneels against a chair. TIM: But King George the Third was angry. He considered the Continental Congress to be traitors. An image shows King George the Third. TIM: In seventeen seventy-five, British and American troops faced off in battles at Lexington and Concord. An animation shows a battle between British and American troops. TIM: Later that year, the Second Continental Congress met to decide what to do next. An image shows the Second Continental Congress meeting. A few men stand while two men read a paper. TIM: A lot of colonists were still against declaring independence from England. Then in January of seventeen seventy-six, Thomas Paine's pamphlet, Common Sense, came out. He argued that since the colonies got nothing out of their relationship with England, it was common sense to become independent. An animation shows Thomas Paine holding up his pamphlet. TIM: His forceful argument won over a lot of people. An image shows two men reading Paine's pamphlet. TIM: In June of seventeen seventy-six, a declaration committee of the Second Continental Congress drafted a statement of independence from Britain. The declaration committee included Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Roger Sherman, and Robert R. Livingston. An image shows the committee members Tim names reviewing the declaration. TIM: Jefferson was chosen to write the first draft. The image focuses on Jefferson. TIM: He divided the Declaration into three main parts. The first part laid out basic human rights: "life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness" and "all men created equal." Jefferson also included the right of the people to revolt against bad governments. An image shows the Declaration. A paragraph appears in a call-out with the text Tim quotes appearing in boldface. TIM: The second part was a list of grievances, or complaints, against King George the Third. A call-out shows a section of the second part of the Declaration with grievances against King George the Third. It states his refusal to pass laws for the good of the people. TIM:The third part of the Declaration was a formal statement of independence. A call-out shows a segment of the third part of the Declaration stating the colonies had a right to be free and independent states and were absolved from all allegiance to the British Crown. TIM: John Adams and Ben Franklin made a few minor edits to Jefferson's draft, but overall they were pretty happy with it. An image shows Adams and Franklin holding a draft of the Declaration. TIM: The Continental Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence on July fourth, seventeen seventy-six. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, that's why we celebrate Independence Day on July fourth. On August second, seventeen seventy-six, most of the delegates of the Continental Congress formally signed an official copy of the Declaration. An image shows John Hancock's signature being signed on the Declaration. TIM: Okay, I think we finally have enough ammo. Tim is arranging a stack of water balloons. MOBY: Beep. Moby appears, carrying a huge water balloon. TIM: You're revolting? Against me?! Moby nods with his head behind the balloon. TIM: Uh-oh. Tim ducks. The water balloon hits where Tim's head was. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts